


What the Rain Brings

by Evil_Sapphyre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Sapphyre/pseuds/Evil_Sapphyre
Summary: To quote another, start with a sad man in the rain....What happens when the free spirit of the Inquisitor takes an interest in the sadness of a single man?





	What the Rain Brings

Maker preserve him; what was he doing?

With the slightest gesture and smile this woman made him forget, well,  _ everything _ . And here on the Stormcoast of all places, where the last of his hopes should have died. But as he stood in the rain, the rumble of thunder surrounding him, she came and placed a hand on his arm, asking him to come with her. 

Simply because he looked sad.

Of course he was sad. It wasn’t like he had much reason for joy - or that he deserved it. Why was she wasting her time on trying to cheer him up?

Yes, there had been some flirtations, but he wasn’t naive. He had seen how she’d been in the tavern, with the others. There was always a smile, a laugh, an innocent comment for many - not just himself. There was a host of people at her fingertips - all better than him, more suitable than him. He would have sworn that perhaps the mage Solas would have been more to her taste.

So why here? Why now?

She stood just mere feet from him, on the edge of a cliff, with the rain beating down upon her. Her eyes were shut, her face tilted to the sky as water trailed down her face. It was almost mistakable for tears- if not for the serene look upon her face. Her red hair clung to her skin, soaked as it were, but even he could see it - the place called to her, beckoned her - with its storms and winds.

Perhaps it was why her magic manifested itself in the form of a storm most of the time. Yet, despite the turbulent, chaotic nature, he’d never seen someone at such peace before. He envied her for that - even if it was his own doing that caused him to never know such blessings again.

“Blackwall?” Her soft voice cut through his own thoughts, and he realized that he’d been staring, her soft golden eyes sparkling as she gazed at him.

_ Oh, she was lovely. _

He cleared his throat, fighting an urge to run a hand over his own rain-soaked hair. “Yes, Lady Lavellan?”

“Shae.” Another of those smiles of hers touched her face, the ones that he told himself she shared with everyone - and weren’t just for him. “Call me, Shae. Please.”

“Alright, Shae.” It was hard to not return the smile, even when he knew he shouldn’t.

A soft peal of laughter left her lips. “Now that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

He didn’t answer as he stood across from her, not quite sure to what she referred. Not that he would ask, or that he thought she would answer. Still, there was a glimmer in her lovely eyes as she closed the distance between them, her hand touching the side of his face. Fingertips trailed along the edge of his cheek, and, his heart nearly stopped at the gesture.

He forced himself to breathe as her hand touched the bottom of his chin, tilting his head up towards the sky. “Now, close your eyes, and just… listen.”

However strange it felt, he did as she asked. Even as he tried to focus on the sound of the wind, the water, even the thunder, all he could sense was her: her soft touch upon his face, her voice whispering in his ear. The only storm he knew was her.

Maker, she was going to be trouble.


End file.
